


Eric et Quentin fucked it up... Again

by Gynny



Series: UA!Bartheill [1]
Category: French Media RPF, Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF, RPF Le Petit Journal, RPF Quotidien
Genre: Ascenseur tueur, Bartheill - Freeform, Capitaine Barthès, Dans l'espace... Personne ne vous entendra crier, Eric et Quentin font chier, M/M, Martin Gyver is in the place, UA Star Trek, USS Quotidien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynny/pseuds/Gynny
Summary: « … Pana ? » appela Yann, hésitant.Il avait le souvenir d’avoir vu le jeune enseigne chargé de la navigation à son poste, avant que les lumières ne flanchent.« Oui, boss ? » lui répondit le garçon.« Une idée de pourquoi diable notre vaisseau nous lâche en pleine distorsion ? »





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isagawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/gifts).



> Première fic Bartheill... Alors que dire de plus que : Calogero est mon héros (Punchline by Elou.)
> 
> (Enjoiez la fanfic !)

Tout devint noir.

Les lumières et les écrans s’étaient éteints brutalement, et le vaisseau avait subi une énorme secousse qui avait fait trembler ses murs et ses occupants.

« … Pana ? » appela Yann, hésitant.

Il avait le souvenir d’avoir vu le jeune enseigne chargé de la navigation à son poste, avant que les lumières ne flanchent. Mais, maintenant qu’il n’y voyait plus rien, il ne pouvait le vérifier.

« Oui, boss ? » lui répondit le garçon.

« Une idée de pourquoi diable notre vaisseau nous lâche en pleine distorsion ? » demanda-t-il, agacé, en se pinçant l’arrête du nez.

« … Non, monsieur. »

Yann soupira. Ce n’était clairement pas le moment. L’USS Quotidien revenait d’une mission reportage longue et compliquée, et toute son équipe avait bien besoin d’une escale reposante, ainsi que lui-même.

Et, apparemment, leur vaisseau aussi.

Sans grande conviction, Yann pressa le bouton de son communicateur lui permettant de joindre Eric et Quentin, qui s’occupaient de l’ingénierie. Sans réponse. Il soupira et rangea le communicateur dans sa poche arrière. La totalité du vaisseau semblait hors service. Il espérait simplement que les systèmes prioritaires allaient rester alimentés. Cela allait devenir fâcheux si le recycleur d’air cessait de fonctionner et les privait tous d’oxygène.

Une lumière l’aveugla soudainement et il grogna.

« Pardon » rit Martin, un sourire canaille placardé sur les lèvres. Il n’avait pas l’air désolé.

Son second abaissa la lampe torche qu’il tenait braquée sur son visage, et Yann se demanda où il avait déniché ce modèle vintage. Il ne savait même pas qu’on pouvait encore en trouver de pareilles. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l’ascenseur, seul moyen d’entrée et de sortie du centre de commandement du vaisseau. Pour la forme, il appuya sur le bouton. Rien ne bougea. Martin soupira et s’activa à l’ouvrir manuellement. Yann se leva de son fauteuil et s’approcha de son commandant en second.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais, Martin ? »

« J’essaye de rejoindre l’ingénierie, pour savoir quel est le problème » expliqua-t-il sans jeter un coup d’œil à son patron, concentré sur sa tâche.

Quand il eut fini de démonter la porte, il jeta un coup d’œil examinateur au conduit de l’ascenseur, aidé de sa fidèle lampe vintage qui venait carrément de devenir sa meilleure amie, à la recherche d’une des échelles de secours qui permettaient de se rendre manuellement aux passerelles pour rejoindre le reste du vaisseau. Il y en avait deux, côte à côte, mitoyennes aux portes. Lorsqu’il les eut localisées, il adressa un sourire en coin à son capitaine avant de coincer sa lampe entre ses dents et de s’élancer dans le vide – l’équipage, qui l’avait regardé faire, laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, et Yann sentit ses genoux trembler – pour se rattraper difficilement à l’un des barreaux de l’échelle. Martin leva la tête et leur adressa un sourire triomphant avant de commencer sa descente. Son pied glissa d’un des barreaux et il ne resta accroché qu’à la force de ses bras pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de continuer sa route. Yann pesta. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le gamin seul, il allait se tuer.

« Hugo », grommela-t-il en pointant un doigt sévère vers l’endroit où son Lieutenant chargé des communications, devinait-il, était assis. « Jusqu’à mon retour, tu es capitaine. Pana, tu le secondes. »

Sans même attendre de réaction, il s’élança dans le conduit et s’accrocha à l’échelle voisine de celle de son second – il grogna de douleur, son genou venant d’entrer durement en contact avec l’un des barreaux en fer – et entreprit une descente rapide pour le rattraper. Martin avait levé la tête en entendant son patron, et lui adressa un regard curieux. Pas qu’il soit vraiment surpris que son capitaine décide de le suivre, Il comptait même un peu dessus. Après trois ans passés sous son commandement, il commençait à le connaître.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça et fais attention où tu mets les pieds » marmonna Yann sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Martin obéit et reprit sa route, concentré. Le conduit était long. Lorsqu’ils étaient dans l’ascenseur, le trajet leur prenait déjà presque une minute complète pour rejoindre la passerelle la plus proche du centre de commandement, alors manuellement… cela lui semblait une éternité. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l’étage d’en dessous. Le jeune second coinça un barreau de l’échelle dans le creux de son coude. Sa main gauche désormais libre, il saisit sa lampe torche toujours maintenue fermement entre ses dents, et éclaira les portes qui les séparaient de la passerelle. Une main tapota sur son épaule pour capter son attention. Il tourna la tête vers Yann.

« Tu penses que tu peux l’ouvrir ? » lui demanda-t-il, soucieux.

« J’ai bien réussi à ouvrir celle de la salle de commandement » rétorqua le jeune homme.

« Ouais, sauf que ce n’est pas vraiment la même situation, là » grommela le commandant du Quotidien. « On a pas accès au tableau de commande, tu vas pas pouvoir te contenter de tripoter deux ou trois fils. »

Il avait confiance en Martin. Ils se connaissaient depuis trois ans maintenant, trois ans durant lesquels le plus jeune avait prouvé son intelligence et sa débrouillardise incroyables. Mais il ne le croyait pas vraiment capable d’ouvrir une porte mécanique à la seule force de ses bras, tout en étant en équilibre sur un barreau d’échelle surplombant six cents mètres de vide. Seulement, il s’en sentait encore moins capable que lui, et ils n’étaient que deux dans ce conduit. Yann tendit la main et posa un pied sur l’un des barreaux de l’échelle de son second, prêt à prendre sa place.

« Donne-moi cette lampe, que je t’éclaire. »

Martin obéit et tendit sa jambe droite, trouvant le renfoncement des portes. Il chercha une prise pour sa main, et sentit un nœud se créer dans son ventre quand il n’en trouva aucun. Il allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup d’équilibre s’il ne voulait pas tomber à la renverse aussitôt qu’il aurait quitté son échelle... Le jeune commandant en second poussa un soupir tremblotant et compta mentalement, donnant quelques impulsions sur sa jambe gauche, se préparant à se lancer. Lorsqu’il eut trouvé assez de courage, il sauta, usant de ses bras pour se projeter sur la droite avec force, de façon à ce que son dos cogne contre l’encadrement de l’ascenseur et arrête sa course. Il posa la main contre la paroi opposée pour se stabiliser et garda un maximum d’équilibre ; se battant de toutes ses forces contre la gravité qui faisait pencher son corps en arrière.

Yann, qui avait retenu sa respiration tant il était angoissé à l’idée de voir son second rater sa réception et tomber, s’autorisa à souffler un peu et se déplaça sur la seconde échelle, afin de se rapprocher de lui. Coinçant, comme Martin plus tôt, son bras droit dans un barreau, il éclaira le jeune homme. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire confiant, comme si son capitaine ne pouvait pas voir ses genoux trembler, glissa doucement ses doigts dans le petit espace entre les portes et commença à forcer pour les séparer.

Il s’activait depuis quelques minutes, ses halètements d’effort couplés aux grincements métalliques des portes s’entrouvrant doucement quand soudain, un bourdonnement électrique se fit entendre. La seconde d’après, les lumières du conduit s’étaient rallumées, étincelant comme jamais. Le courant était revenu.

Un bruit mécanique inquiétant provenant du fond du conduit résonna et les glaça.

L’ascenseur montait.

Pris de panique, Martin força plus fort encore sur l’ouverture tandis que Yann tentait de le rejoindre sur son rebord pour l’aider. Le bruit était de plus en plus proche et ils avaient affreusement conscience que s’ils ne parvenaient pas à ouvrir cette satanée porte, ils allaient se faire faucher par l’ascenseur montant à pleine vitesse.

« Martin, grouille ! » grogna Yann en essayant de l’aider, tant bien que mal.

« J’essaye, j’essaye ! »

Le plus jeune cala son pied dans l’ouverture qu’il avait réussi à créer et appuya de toutes ses forces. La porte métallique bougea de quelques centimètres. Il recommença, deux fois, trois fois, poussant toujours plus fort, agrandissant l’ouverture de plus en plus.

Le capitaine du Quotidien risqua un coup d’œil en bas et glapit d’horreur. L’ascenseur était là et allait les frapper dans quelques secondes, tout au plus. Sous le coup de l’adrénaline il se jeta contre l’ouverture bancale que son second venait de créer, qui céda sous son poids et le fit tomber à la renverse, Yann dos au sol et Martin, qu’il tenait fermement par la taille, contre lui.

L’ascenseur passa, provoquant une petite bourrasque sur la passerelle.

« Putain… »

« Ouais… »

Yann sentit le corps de Martin trembler contre lui. Inquiet, il chercha son regard et se rendit compte que son second lui souriait, loin d’être traumatisé, se battant simplement contre un fou-rire – sûrement nerveux. Il souffla et lui sourit en retour. Ils avaient l’air bien couillon.

« Arrête de rire » grogna le capitaine, l’air faussement sévère en faisant une pichenette contre le front de son ami.

Loin de se calmer, Martin attrapa ses doigts pour l’empêcher de le taper à nouveau et rétorqua, son légendaire air canaille placardé sur le visage :

« Oblige-moi. »

Le cœur de Yann s’arrêta quelques instants avant de repartir à toute vitesse, et il sentit ses joues chauffer effroyablement.

Ils avaient toujours plus ou moins flirtés. Ce n’était pas nouveau ni même surprenant, mais cette fois, sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi, le capitaine de l’USS Quotidien n’arrivait pas à savoir s’ils jouaient simplement ou si ce jour était venu. Ce jour où un geste ou une parole sérieuse allaient enfin sceller leur relation. Doucement, pour lui laisser le temps de se dérober, Yann avança son visage de celui du plus jeune, son regard fixé sur ses lèvres pleines et roses qui lui faisaient de l’œil depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il sourit en sentant les battements du cœur du plus jeune résonner dans sa poitrine, faisant écho au sien, et ferma les yeux. Leurs bouches étaient sur le point de s’unir, enfin et pour la toute première fois.

« Allô, boss ?! »

Ils sursautèrent, et Martin se leva en hâte, s’éloignant du corps de son capitaine qui se redressa et saisit son communicateur, contrarié au possible.

« Oui, Quentin ? » grogna-t-il.

« On a réussi à réparer la panne ! » s’exclama le chef ingénieur, peu conscient de l’état d’agacement dans lequel il venait de plonger son patron.

« Génial » asséna Yann en se levant. « Je vous attends dans dix minutes en haut, pour que vous m’expliquiez ce que vous avez fait en premier lieu pour provoquer cette connerie. Terminé. »

Il souffla en se passant une main dans les cheveux et risqua un coup d’œil vers Martin. Le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges, il l’avait rarement vu aussi désirable, et ça rajoutait énormément de poids à sa frustration.

« On remonte ? » proposa son second.

Il ne put qu’acquiescer, en se mordant la lèvre.

Un jour. Un putain de jour, personne ne serait là pour les interrompre et ils pourraient enfin, **_enfin_** , finir ce qu’ils avaient commencé.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D
> 
> Un gros merci à Elou, ma petite beta que j'aime et que je chéris (et qui m'a allumée à coup de "ça c'est moche !"; "ça c'est un anglicisme !" et de "ça, ce n'est pas français !")
> 
> Retrouvez moi sur twitter ! ( @thegynny )


End file.
